1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preventive and therapeutic method for hypertension, and more specifically, to a preventive and therapeutic method for hypertension having an immediate effect and no undesirable side-effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently with the rapid increase of the death rate due to various adult diseases, it has become an important to develop a preventive and therapeutic method for the diseases of the elderly and aged. Particularly hypertension among them is considered to be a causative factor to adult diseases such as myocardial infarction, cerebral apoplexy, arteriosclerosis, acute hepatitis, cirrhosis, fatty liver, alcoholic hepatitis, billiary stasis; accordingly for prevention and therapy of hypertension, as well as of other diseases which can be ascribed thereto, various kinds of drugs and alimentotherapies have been developed and recommended.
In spite of the extensive studies of hypertension which have been pursued for so many years until today, etiology of hypertension has not yet been elucidated; and the presence of a great variety of antihypertensive drugs of different working mechanisms attests the above stated situation in the medical field.
As drugs which have hitherto been employed to the treatment of hypertension and other diseases resulting therefrom, there may be mentioned; (1) rauwolfia alkaloid, methyl dopa, clonidine and mebutamate which act on the central nervous system, (2) veratrum alkaloid which stimulates chemoreceptors, and causes blood-pressure reduction in the reflex system, (3) methonium compounds, rauwolfia alkaloid, prazosin, propranolol which act on the peripheral sympathetic nervous system, (4) spironolactone acting as a diuretic and hypotensive drug, (5) hydralazine acting on vaso-smooth-muscles, etc.
Those drugs, however, must be administered selectively and properly according to symptoms and conditions of a patient in consideration of the stage of a disease, or they must be administered in combination with other drugs; only one kind of antihypertensive drugs is not sufficient to give an adequate treatment to different symptoms derived from hypertension, not only that, it may occasionally cause serious undesirable side-effects such as palpitation, vertigo, nausea, fever, and others.
Since it is recognized from knowledge of nutrition that an onset of hypertension and intake of sodium are causally related to each other, it is advised that one should be sparing in taking sodium, particularly sodium chloride. That therapy, however, is difficult to practice, because a perfect control of private diets is almost impossible, and because the therapy does not bring an immediate effect on a patient. Under the circumstances, it is hoped that such a preventive and therapeutic method will be developed as soon as possible that will exhibit a sufficient antihypertensive action, and bring an immediate result but having no undesirable side-effects on a patient.